


Blakefield Winter Wonderland 2020: Day 1, Snow Kisses

by Roundworm



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Home for Christmas, M/M, One Shot, They’re just. So in love man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roundworm/pseuds/Roundworm
Summary: Will hated snow with a passion. He’d never hated anything quite like the way he hated snow. All it did was make driving impossible and freeze his fingers off. But when his new boyfriend invited him to meet the family out in the countryside that winter, he couldn’t find it in himself to refuse.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Walking In A Blakefield Wonderland





	Blakefield Winter Wonderland 2020: Day 1, Snow Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SO HAPPY TO BE PARTICIPATING AGAIN!!!! Thank you to the organizers for another fantastic event I love y’all so much 💖💖💖

Tom’s excitement the whole car ride out was infectious, even while Will was dreading the thought of all that open surface area for snow to fall onto. Per usual, it was Tom that was making the most conversation, and per usual, Will was happy to listen. Tom eventually turned away from the window to fix his gaze on Will, a sort of incredulous look in his eyes—which is all he could catch before another car swerved and honked at him. Will quickly turned back to the road.

“I just don’t get it. You _really_ don’t like snow?” Tom asked. He shrugged one shoulder in response. 

“It’s nasty,” Will replied, turning on his blinker at the GPS’ prompting. “It’s cold, and it’s wet. Not to mention, it makes driving hellish.”

Tom huffed a little breath out through his nose. “Hm. Well, that’s just ‘cause you never seen _real_ snow.” 

Surprisingly, even after Will made a noise that was typically associated with “tell me more”, Tom left it at that and carried on to some other topic. That inconsequential statement stayed at the back of his mind for the rest of the drive. 

When they finally arrived, he was both impressed and filled with dread at the same time. The property seemed like it stretched on for miles, even though Tom insisted it looked bigger than it actually was. The walk from the driveway to the modest cottage plopped right in between a wide orchard of cherry trees and a fenced in pasture felt like an eternity. It all felt very… Thomas Blake. That thought was solidified when they stepped inside—it was cozy and warm, and it was already making Will relax, almost forgetting that he was going to be meeting his boyfriend’s family for the first time. 

Oh, God. He _was_ doing that, wasn’t he? Will’s shoulders went up stiffly, as if he was waiting for some kind of military inspection. 

Tom called out that he was back just as Will reached for his hand for support. He quickly returned it to his side when a woman’s voice called back to him, but Tom noticed it, as he often did when it came to Will. He smiled that sweet, angelic smile and took Will’s hand of his own accord, just as what was assumed to be Tom’s mother bustled excitedly into the room. 

She had the same smile on her face when she rushed over to hug Tom, and the warm, cozy feeling of the house made even more sense than before. It wasn’t the house at all, it must have been the residents.

A short tug on his hand got Will’s attention back in time for Tom to introduce him. Well, technically, he only got halfway through the introduction before Mrs. Blake’s eyes lit up. 

“You must be William! Tommy has told me all about _you_ , dear.” She tittered, her tone light as she reached to clasp Will’s free hand between her own. 

He could practically feel Tom’s impending embarrassment, could hear it in his feeble, warning “Mum…” the way one spoke when they knew what was inevitably coming, but figured it wouldn’t hurt to try stopping it. Mrs. Blake laughed and squeezed Will’s hand before releasing him. 

“Oh calm down, I won’t embarrass you,” She pinched Tom’s cheek as the same door opened on an overexcited dog and what appeared to be an older version of Tom—must have been his brother, Joe. “But he probably will.”

“Mum, please,” Tom begged, but it was far too late. 

Joe swooped in and lifted Tom up in a hug, separating their hands in the process, while the dog made a direct beeline towards Mrs. Blake.  
“There he is!” He laughed as Tom squirmed, eventually setting him back down. Tom made a quick getaway behind Will, using him as a human shield between himself and his older brother. Joe shook his head fondly, wearing the same exact smile as he shook Will’s hand in greeting. “Good to finally meet you, Will. Tom barely shuts up about you.”

To escape any further piss-taking, Tom insisted on showing Will around the property right at that very moment. Luckily (Will supposed) he hadn’t taken his winter coat off due to nerves, so Tom could immediately drag him outside without consequences. 

He was pretty sure Tom was actually speaking and _not_ simply moving his lips, but Will was too busy just staring at him to comprehend any of it. 

Halfway between the rows of trees and the field from which a horse was holding direct, uncomfortable eye contact with him, the part Will had been dreading finally occurred. A small tuft of snow drifted down in front of him, then another, then seventeen-thousand. Excitedly, Tom moved further towards the field, but was suddenly stopped by Will going the opposite way—towards the house. They blinked back at each other, still connected by their hands and yet unwilling to separate. 

“Aw, c’mon, Scho,” Tom hit him with his puppy-dog eyes. And he used _the_ nickname. Dammit, he was really pulling out all the stops. “Please? The snow _you_ hate is city snow! Besides, I have to put Bunny up.”

“City snow?” Will asked, trying his best to resist. It was so hard to say no to Tom’s puppy-dog eyes—he was already 90% sure he was going to go along with whatever Tom wanted. “How— what’s the difference?”

“City snow is just…” He scrunched up his nose. 95% sure. “It’s just— it’s worse! I mean, the city is shit in general.”

He did have a point. 

Will closed his eyes and deeply exhaled from his nose. “Alright.” He sighed. “I’ll do five minutes.”

“That’s all I need.” Tom grinned and continued down his original path, tugging an admittedly complicit Will along behind him. Tom happily walked Will through the slow, torturous process of leading a stubborn horse into a stable, stuck in a one-sided argument with her the whole way through. He kept distracting Will with his impossibly warm personality, and soon enough, five minutes turned to ten, which turned to fifteen. 

As long as they stayed joined by their hands, it was as if there was no snow at all. 

By the time they had looped back around the orchard, Will’s free hand had been stuffed into his pocket and his teeth were chattering—and still he said nothing. Tom finally looked over at him and jolted in surprise, as if it hadn’t even occurred to him that other people weren’t human space heaters like he was. It was unbelievably endearing. Will was wracked with another bout of shivers. 

“Oh, shit— I’m sorry, Will, I—”

“Can I kiss you?” He blurted out without a second thought. Tom was left with his mouth half open, surely taken aback by Will’s sudden surge of confidence.  
Will glanced away and cleared his throat. “Sorry, that— that was weird, wasn’t it?”

“Wipe your nose first.” Tom snorted, his face flushing up red with embarrassment at his boldness. Will rushed to do so, probably looking equally as red while Tom laughed harder. By the time Will looked back up, the younger man’s expression had melted into soft, enduring love. Will felt overwhelmed.   
“Yeah,” He wrapped his free arm around the back of Will’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. “You can kiss me now.”

Will cupped the side of Tom’s face with one freezing-cold hand and connected their lips. It felt as though they could be engulfed in ice and Will wouldn’t even notice—he might even melt through it. This was one of the (many) reasons why he began dating Tom in the first place; when they were together, the rest of the world faded away. 

They must have been out there for upwards of half an hour, because Mrs. Blake’s voice, laced with fond amusement, suddenly pierced through the invisible barrier shielding them. They completely separated in surprise, and the freezing air finally hit Will full force. 

“Let’s get inside,” Tom shivered, hugging himself. Then, a mischievous smile on blue lips stretched across his face. “I’ll race you.”

There was absolutely no way he was going to run in the snow.

Well…

Just for the record, Will _definitely_ won that race. 


End file.
